ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Universe: App Monsters
TOEI Animation Europe|archivedate=2017-11-22|access-date=2018-07-08|url-status=dead}}|NA=Crunchyroll}} | network = TXN (TV Tokyo, TV Osaka) | network_en = | first = October 1, 2016 | last = September 30, 2017 | episodes = 52 | episode_list = List of Digimon Universe: App Monsters episodes }} }} |デジモンユニバース アプリモンスターズ|Dejimon Yunibāsu Apuri Monsutāzu|lead=yes}} is a Japanese multimedia project created by Toei Company, Dentsu and Bandai Namco Holdings, under the pseudonym Akiyoshi Hongo. It is the seventh official installment of the ''Digimon franchise, but also considered as its own separate franchise from the original. It is also the first official installment of the Digimon franchise after WiZ became wholly owned subsidiary of Bandai Namco Holdings on September 30, 2016. An anime adaptation of the franchise was animated by Toei Animation, produced by Dentsu, directed by Gō Koga and written by Yōichi Katō (Mushibugyo, Yo-kai Watch) with character designs by Kenichi Ōnuki (Gundam Build Fighters). It began airing on all TXN stations in Japan on October 1, 2016, replacing Time Travel Girl in its original time slot. The series' theme revolves around technological singularity and artificial intelligence, a theme shared with the Appmons and the dangers of technology when used unwisely. Plot In the year 2045, technology has finally evolved to a degree of prosperity for the world. The World Wide Web has become a world for or "Appmons", artificially intelligent beings born within mobile apps. The series focuses on Haru Shinkai, an everyday Junior High Student. One day, he discovers an Appmon lurking in his Smartphone, which reveals himself to be Gatchmon and the two become partners. Haru also learns from Gatchmon that the artificial intelligence Leviathan is creating viruses to turn all Appmons evil, and the two join forces to stop them. As the series progresses, Haru gains the help of the rookie idol Eri Karan, the famous AppTuber Torajirou Asuka, the prodigy hacker Rei Katsura, who is in search for his younger brother that was kidnapped by Leviathan and Haru's best friend Yūjin Ōzora, each one partnered with their own Appmon to help in the fight to defeat Leviathan and restore the balance between their two worlds. Media Anime The anime adaptation of the series began airing on all TXN stations in Japan on October 1, 2016, replacing Time Travel Girl on its original timeslot, and aired until September 30, 2017. The series's opening theme from episodes 1 to 25 is "DiVE" by Amatsuki and from episodes 26 to 52, "Gatchen!" by SymaG. The ending theme from episodes 1 to 13 is by Riho Iida, from episodes 14 to 25, by Ami Wajima, from episodes 26 to 38, "Little Pi" by Ange☆Reve and from episodes 39 to 52, by Traffic Light. Manga Two manga adaptations were released by Shueisha. The first one was illustrated by Naoki Akamine and was serialized in V Jump from September 21, 2016 to August 21, 2017. The Second manga, titled is illustrated by Katsumi Hirose and was serialized in ''Saikyō Jump from October 1, 2016. References External links * * * Category:Artificial intelligence in fiction Category:Bandai Namco franchises Category:Digimon anime and manga Category:Sequel television series Category:Shōnen manga Category:Toei Animation television Category:TV Tokyo shows